Naruto: The God Sage
by DaDrivebyNinja
Summary: As the greatest storm to ever hit Konoha ravages the village, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto learns the truth behind the existence of the bijuu, and gains a power so great that the world will bow before him. The eyes of the Juubi...
1. Ripples of Change

_**Here is the updated chapter 1! Chapter 2 should follow along shortly (in a day or two). Basically, this chappy didn't change much at all, except for some minor structure changes (ie. Getting rid of some of those pesky lines!).**_

_****Huge Note!** I will be changing my username, penname, authortitle, whatever you wanna call it, to DaDrivebyNinja! This is just a heads up!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. That should be obvious. If I did, it wouldn't be about a blonde, orange wearing ninja who failed the academy three times. It would be about a blonde, orange wearing ninja who failed the academy three times AND gets all the ladies. Hehehe...**_

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

'**Kyuubi's speech'**

'_**Kyuubi's thought'**_

"**Summon's speech"**

'_**Summon's thought'**_

Ripples of Change

"Where is he!"

The demand of the Yondaime Hokage was met with silence. The ninja, an odd assortment of Chuunin, Jounin, and Anbu, shifted uncomfortably under the hokage's stern, angry stare. His wife, the fiery willed kunoichi Uzumaki Kushina was standing beside him, her face possibly even scarier than the hokage's.

After all, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

"Well!"

This caused another ripple of unease to shift through the group. The tension was so thick, it could have been cut with a kunai.

Minato's gaze swept through the crowd, seemingly making eye contact with every shinobi, all in a matter of seconds. If looks could kill, every shinobi in the room would have been dead, in a very horrible, painful, and bloody manner.

A lone Anbu stepped forward, attempting to hide his quivering, and failing miserably. The candles flickered, causing ominous shadows to slink along the walls.

"Well sir, there's a problem."

Minato's gaze snapped to the Anbu.

"What is the problem, _Bear_?" His tone was flat, even, without a single fluctuation of emotion. The voice of a perfect shinobi.

The Anbu cringed, his fingers twitching in nervousness.

"Well you see sir, umm, we don't _know_ where he is, Hokage-sama." The Anbu dipped his head, much like a child being scolded by his mother. Nobody said anything, leaving the room deafeningly silent.

"You don't _know _where my baby is?" The voice was a low whisper, filled with more malice than even the Kyuubi had presented, four years prior. The shinobi in the room chanced a glance at Kushina, and they froze in terror at what they saw. She stood completely motionless, her eyes shadowed by her hair. Nobody made a move for fear of angering her even further, lest her wrath be focused solely upon them.

Wrong move.

"THEN WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU BASTARDS LOOKING FOR HIM!"

The shriek prompted every ninja to blur into action, immediately vanishing without a trace, leaving only two occupants, and a bunch of floating leaves, remaining in the meeting room.

Outside, the most vicious storm to ever hit Konoha raged on.

* * *

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

The name brought fear to some, anger to others, neutrality to few, and a deep loathing to many. The boy was a _Jinchuuriki; _a demon container. Within him resided the Kyuubi no Youko, the very beast that had assaulted their precious village just four years ago. They had lost many to the foul creature, ninja and civilians alike, and the damage done left a streak of hatred deeper than even when Orochimaru had betrayed the village.

The boy was treated terribly no matter where he went. He was allowed in very few shops, and when he was, he was sold poor quality merchandise at inflated prices. He was largely ignored by the fellow populace, and if he listened closely, he could hear the whispers of the people as he walked past.

"Demon scum."

"Look at him, walking around as if he's one of us, as if he's a human. Disgusting."

Other similar comments were commonplace for Naruto. He never payed them, or their words, any mind. He realized that they would never pay attention to any attempts at dissuading them, after a few weeks of trying. They would just ignore him. No matter where he looked, or how fast he moved, nobody ever made eye contact with him. He was ignored, so he decided to ignore them in return, and it made things easier. He was no longer upset whenever someone said something mean about him; he just blocked it out, and went on his way.

However, that was neither here nor there. Everything was about to change tonight, within the storm that ravaged the village.

* * *

It was dark. Dark enough to create a suppressive atmosphere that spread like miasma, one which left everyone short of breath, and that was without the weather.

The rain poured from the heavens, flooding the streets, and raging against the buildings in a manner eerily similar to the Kyuubi's chakra. The wind howled throughout the village, tearing apart trees and buildings as if they were but paper constructs. Lightning and thunder exploded around the village, burning up the wildlife as if it was mere collateral damage from a battle between gods. Everywhere you looked, had you been outside, ninja ran to and fro, putting out fires, and repairing buildings as best as possible, in an attempt to keep the village from falling apart.

Upon a building that had yet to be damaged in any way, hidden amongst the shadow of an adjacent, taller building, sat Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. He simply sat and let the rain beat over his body, and the wind howl around him, staring out at the village, his face completely emotionless. His left arm was propped up on his left knee, and his right leg was left dangling off the edge of the apartment complex.

His face did not change as he heard the screams of those unlucky villagers who had been caught outside by the storm.

'_I suppose that leaves a few less humans among this hovel'_ was the morbid thought that accompanied the deaths.

Naruto continued to stare, mesmerized by the falling rain. It allowed him to think clearer than he ever had before.

He was always alone, no matter where he went. The villagers spared him no time, but that didn't bother him. No, what bothered him were his so called 'parents'. Parents were supposed to shower their children with love, and affection, weren't they? He had seen it often enough with the other families in Konoha, so why did his not do the same? He understood that they were busy people, what with his father being the Hokage and his mother his wife, but he hardly ever saw them, let alone be given enough time for them to show their love. Was he not allowed to be the same as others? Why did he have to be different?

He supposed it was the fact that the Kyuubi was sealed inside of him. Yeah, he knew. Despite his 'parents'' best effort to keep him from finding out, he had. He had managed to piece together the puzzle through the comments made by the villagers, and the date of his birth. That was another thing that bothered him. Why had his parents tried to hide something so important from him? Shouldn't he know about something so dangerous, so powerful? In a petty act of revenge, he refrained from telling them about his knowledge of his Jinchuuriki status.

He also wondered why they thought he didn't know. He was very smart for someone his age, and he knew it. He constantly expressed it, and yet nobody noticed. Not even his father, or his mother. He understood things that no one his age should be able to, hell, nobody ten years his senior should be able to understand. There was one thing he understood above all else though, and that was something only war hardened veterans understood. Something he learned through his four years of _life_ in this village.

In this world, there is no God.

Many people believed in a great, almighty deity that would answer their prayers in times of need, one that would save them when things turn bad. There were few, himself included, that knew otherwise. There was no God, no such being that would come down and save you, or your people, and bring down the golden hammer of justice. And only those who had seen the darker side of the world knew this truth. He had witnessed it in this very village, the village of 'Peaceful Tree huggers'. He had seen people beaten up because they were different, had done or said something that went against another's beliefs. And they had cried, screamed, and begged for a god to save them, but no one had answered. They had been left to rot by their so called 'God'. The only one who could make a difference, the only one you could rely on, was yourself. He knew that to be true. It had been a few months prior when he fully realized what that meant.

/- Flashback -\

There had been a man and a woman in an alley, they very same alley in between the building he was on now and the one to his left. He had been sitting in the same position he was now when he first heard a muffled scream. The man had the woman pressed against the wall, and was grabbing her breasts. He had noticed something, a leather strap perhaps, had been wound around the woman's mouth to muffle her screams. The man started to pull off the woman's shirt, and after a few moments of struggle, had succeeded after ripping through the side with a knife. It was at this point that he realized what had been happening. She was being raped. Righteous fury had erupted inside of him, and he had wanted to rip the man to pieces. He knew though that he couldn't because he was only four, and he couldn't possibly win against a fully grown man. So he had thought for a few moments about what he could possibly do when he looked out to the street, in the hopes that someone would notice, and call for help. He watched for a few seconds as people passed by, no one having noticed what was happening.

And that was when he saw it. The final straw that broke the camel's back. The very last piece required to truly hammer home the fact that one could only rely on themselves.

It was a random person who had walked too close to the alley, and had heard the muffled cries. He had stopped and looked into the alley. The man had made eye contact with the woman, had seen her silent plea for help, closed his eyes with a slight grimace, and then continued on his way. Naruto had frozen in disbelief. The guy had made eye contact! He should have done something! Sure he wasn't as big as the guy in the alley, and probably nowhere near as strong as hi-.

And then he paused.

Not as big, or as strong? He glanced down at himself, and remembered that he didn't do anything because _he_ wasn't big enough or strong enough. Naruto looked down in the alley, and saw that the man had taken the woman's pants off, leaving the clothes strewn about the alley. She had managed to escape for the moment, and was pressed against the wall, completely naked, tears streaming down her face. The man slowly stalked towards her, a truly sick grin upon his face. Naruto's eyes hardened, having made his decision.

He jumped. It had to have been at least a 20 foot drop. He landed with a sickening crunch, right on top of his intended target. He laid there for a few seconds, trying to catch his breath after the exhilarating free-fall. As he got up and off the man, he dusted off his pants. He backed up a few feet, and then stopped to admire his handiwork. The man's neck was sticking out at an odd angle, and Naruto could see his femur poking through the flesh. Blood was pooling rapidly around the body.

'_Good, he's dead.'_

The thought surprised Naruto. He briefly acknowledged that it was a terrible thing to think, but he countered it with the fact that the man had deserved to die. There was a sound to his left, and he turned to see the woman crawling towards him. He didn't move, barely noticing that the strap across her mouth was gone. When she finally reached him, she pulled him into a crushing hug, and broke down into sobs, thanking him over and over again. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug, mind momentarily numb, a feeling of disbelief overcoming him. Nobody had ever touched him like this before.

Then, a different feeling came to the surface. Joy. Never before had someone thanked him, or hugged him, or done any such thing! This was truly a good thing!

"It's what I do." was his simple response. He had no idea why he said it, but he paid it no mind.

It was this scene that the Anbu and the Hokage saw when they arrived moments later.

\- Flashback End -/

There was no God, and he knew it to be true. No matter what others deigned to believe, it was not so.

At this point, a particularly loud clap of thunder made itself known. It was not so much the thunder that shocked him, but rather the preceding lightning bolt that struck the very building he was perched upon. There was only one thing that happened when lightning met with wood; fire.

It roared to life, fed by the aged wood of the buildings. Its heat was intense, and he felt as if he was engulfed within the sun, the red-orange flames licking at his body.

And yet, he did not move, didn't even flinch. He merely gazed at the spectacle, completely calm. Naruto watched the fire flare up in a shower of sparks as it connected to the power lines, which only fed the flames further. It was _beautiful_.

As he watched the hypnotic pattern, he noticed an oddity, one that completely baffled him. The flames devoured anything and everything it came into contact with, everything except _him_. There was a perfect circle completely surrounding him, one where the fire did not dare to enter.

He frowned. As far as he knew, fire didn't act like that. Fire was supposed to consume everything, and leave absolutely _nothing_ but ash in its wake. He continued to stare at the flames, watching as they leapt towards the heavens, trying to understand why the fire was acting in such a manner. He paid no mind to the resounding crash when the building next to him collapsed in on itself.

Naruto slowly lifted his right hand up, a half-formed idea flitting into his head. When his hand was aimed straight in-front of him, palm sticking out, he pushed.

He didn't physically push, no, rather he pushed with his chakra, and watched with wide eyes as the fire reacted. The section of the blazing inferno directly in front of his hand was forced back, recoiling almost as if he had hit it with something real, something physical. Unbidden, a grin rose to his face, his cerulean eyes filled with euphoria at discovering such a thing! He lifted his left hand and repeated the process, watching with child-like glee as the fire was forced away, giving an angry hiss. He continued for a few more minutes, experimenting different methods. He tried his feet, his chest, his butt, and all of it worked, everything pushing away the red-orange flames. Hell, they moved even when he just looked at them!

Another building near him collapsed, and he heard more screams as people were crushed under the rubble, their lives forced out of their bodies much like the flames were from him. He briefly wondered why the building he was on hadn't fallen like the others, as it was the first building to be struck. His thoughts were cut short, however, as exhaustion took its hold on his young body. His larger than average chakra reserves had been greatly taxed by his playing.

Naruto fell backwards, landing with a small thump, his blonde, spiky hair matted down with ash and rain.

As he laid there, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, son of the Yondaime Hokage drifted into unconsciousness, his eyelids closing over beautiful cerulean eyes...

...Cerulean eyes that had been rocked by the ripples of change.

The storm raged on, and the flames continued to dance around his body, almost as if worshipping a fallen god.

Or perhaps, the _rise_ of one...

To be Continued

_**A.N.**__** – Well, there you go, the first chapter [redone!] of Naruto: The God Sage. Hope you enjoyed, and again, review and tell me what I need to improve on to make this story better. The chapters**_

_**will get longer from this point on, at least that's the plan anyway.**_

_**Naruto will be paired in a few relationships throughout the story. There will be one final pairing, consisting of Naruto and Karui. There may or may not be side pairings, depending on how I feel when I come to those points.**_

_**~ OrigamiTurtle signing out ~**_


	2. Broken Pieces

_**Well, here is the revised version of chapter 2. I made a few minor changes that I felt would benefit the story in small ways, such as making it less lame.**_

_**Also, I've received a lot of flack for saying that the Rin'negan is an evolution of the Sharingan. Well, I had a discussion with one of my roommates, and he explained the biological functions regarding genetic coding and such, and has changed my point of view. The Rin'negan will not be considered an evolution of the Sharingan. I will now regard it as simply a more badass doujutsu than the Sharingan. **_

_**If you still don't agree with me, feel free to message me or leave a review either stating why you think I'm wrong and stupid for changing my point of view, you think I'm just stupid and dumb, you wanna flame, or whatever it is you want to write. If you really wish, you can also stop reading if that's what you want. If you message me stating why you think I'm wrong, I'll be more than happy to either respond, or post a note at the beginning of the next posted chapter.**_

_**Also, I've stated that some things are subject to change depending on the manga. Well, I think a lot of people think that I am referring to the plot. This is not the case. The Naruto in my story is still going to follow the same plot, blah blah blah. The things I am referring to are things like the Juubi. We don't know what kind of powers the Juubi possessed. Perhaps it had all of the abilities of the nine Bijuu, or perhaps it didn't. Maybe it had the abilities of the Rin'negan, or maybe it didn't. That will be the kind of thing that changes, more history based items and such.**_

_**~ In this chappy, Naruto has an encounter with everyone's favourite bundle of fluff, and he learns that fluffy isn't quite as... **_**vicious**_** as many believe. Also, Naruto shows a little bit of his genius. ~**_

_**Disclaimer: Brick wall, waterfall, D.N. thinks he owns Naruto but he don't, Kishi' does, so there goes his hopes and dreams.**_

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

'**Kyuubi's speech'**

'_**Kyuubi's thought'**_

"**Summon's speech"**

'_**Summon's thought'**_

Broken Pieces

Cerulean eyes opened, only to be welcomed by the sight of an eerie tunnel. Naruto peered up at the cracked ceiling, along which multiple ragged pipes criss-crossed. He absently noted that there were two different kinds of pipes running all over the place; calm blue ones and tempestuous red ones. He knew that the blue ones had to represent his chakra, for they had the same feel, but the _red_ ones...

...he could only assume they belonged to the _Kyuubi_.

Deciding to seek some answers in regards to just what was going on, he lifted himself up into a standing position, marvelling at the fact that the thin layer of water he was laying in did not leave him wet at all. Pushing that discovery to the back of his mind, he glanced around, and it dawned on him. A _sewer_. He was in a sewer, of all places. Before he could take a step, he paused and realized that he really had no idea where he was, and there were multiple different directions he could go. So, he turned left and went down the tunnel in front of him with the thought that if he had no clue where he was, then it really made no difference which route he took.

After what felt like hours of walking, but may have just been minutes - _days? - _Naruto concluded that this place was creepy. With the eerie glow from the dual-coloured pipes, the incessant _drip drip drip_, and the overbearing darkness, it greatly reminded him of a dungeon. The worst part was that the scarier he thought it was, the worse it got.

Just a little while later, he noticed an ambient red glow to everything. Not moments after this little discovery, Naruto picked up a sound that closely resembled growling.

Despite the danger warnings that flew through his head, Naruto picked up his pace so he could unearth just what was going on here. Eventually he came across a path with no separate branches, leaving only one direction for him to go; forward.

After a few minutes, he stumbled through the exit of the tunnel, coming to a halting stop in the middle of a massive room. The room itself had no definite borders, only the walls attached to the exit behind him, and even then he couldn't see the end of them. Finally, directly in front of him stood a cage, the bars easily as thick as the trees surrounding Konoha; reaching up into oblivion. Immediately in the center, two bars were held together by a thin piece of metal, upon which rested a single piece of paper. A _Seal_.

Naruto craned his neck, looking behind the bars, to see only an endless expanse of darkness.

Until two _massive_ red eyes opened right in front of him.

Naruto, being the four-year old he is, fell on his butt and scrambled back, awe making itself visible on his face. Whatever the hell those eyes belonged to, it was huge. Easily fifty stories tall, and it was crouched down, so perhaps when standing it would be even bigger.

"W-who the h-hell are you?" Naruto cried, now rooted to his spot.

The two eyes stared at him for a few moments, unblinking, until a gust of wind blew from the cage onto Naruto, bringing with it a musky smell. A deep rumbling sound filled the room, shaking Naruto out of his stupor.

"Oi, are you laughing at me, you bastard?" came Naruto's shout, standing up and shaking his fist at the monstrosity. With that as a queue, the rumbling increased, blowing the four-year old blonde back a few feet. Eventually the noise died down.

"**Child, you intrigue me."**

Bewildered, the be-whiskered boy picked himself up, then plopped down into a cross legged position, and looked up at the great beast.

"What do you mean?"

At that, another bout of laughter was heard from the monstrosity.

"**Never before has any mortal as young as you shown such impudence to me. In answer to your first question, I am the Kyuubi no Youko."**

"Oh." was the eloquent response. Naruto looked confused for a moment, his face scrunched up cutely in thought, before voicing it. "I thought you would be scarier." The Kyuubi peered down at his jailer, deep in thought. Unbidden, a massive grin broke out across its maw, sending a shiver down Naruto's spine.

"**Come closer, Kanshu"**

"Why?" was Naruto's rebuttal, a frown settling on his features. He angled his head up to stare at the monstrosity in the eyes, no trace of fear visible. The Kyuubi's eyes closed, as if deep in thought, trying to come up with a valid reason as to why a human child should venture near the greatest of the nine bijuu.

Naruto adjusted his position in a bid to get some comfort, the water rising up to his waist. The moment he settled, Kyuubi's eyes snapped open, this time eliciting no response from the child.

The beast lowered its massive head to stare Naruto in the eyes.

"**Because, child, I have – "** and just like that, whatever the demon was about to say was cut short by a widening of its eyes. The silence stretched on for minutes, neither of them making a sound. Naruto would have said something were it not for the amount of shock, fear, and... happiness that shone from Kyuubi's eyes.

"**Child, your eyes..."**

Naruto's face transformed into one of childish curiosity, the very kind that killed the proverbial cat.

"What's wrong with my eyes?"

The Kyuubi's mouth curved up into a decidedly vulpine grin, pure joy alight in its eyes.

"**Nothing is wrong with your eyes, child"** The fox's body quivered in excitement, its fur bristling, **"No, I am pleased with your eyes. Very pleased indeed."**

Naruto's face gained a hint of confusion, prompting the Kyuubi to explain.

"**Child, you are the one, the one who will unite us; the one who will Make US WHOLE AGAIN**!" The final words reached an unprecedented volume, coming out as a roar, pure and simple, lifting the water and smashing it against the back wall. The demon lowered its head, pressing its nose into the metal that held the seal keeping it locked away. "**Look into the water below you, child, and you will see what I mean."**

Naruto obeyed, albeit slightly reluctantly, and looked down. What he saw made him gasp in fear and awe, eyes widening at their reflection in the water, and had he not been sitting he most assuredly would have fallen over in shock.

His eyes were now a silvery-blue with three black rings extending from the pupil... and on the very outermost ring sat a single comma; a tomoe.

"Wh-what the hell h-happened to my eyes!" he spoke, voice quivering in fear. The Kyuubi only chuckled in response, the noise reverberating in the room.

"**Your eyes are the fabled Rin'negan, the Transmigration Eye, or the Eye of Samsara. They are the eyes that will bring about peace, or absolute destruction, depending on your actions, child."** The demons grin widened. **"Either way, they are the eyes of **_**creation.**_**"**

Naruto's head snapped up to meet the gaze of the fox, confusion making its way across his face. That seemed to be happening a lot lately.

"What do you mean, _creation_? You just said peace or _destruction_. How is destroying something creating something?"

At this, the Kyuubi frowned.

"**Foolish ningen, use that puny brain of yours, like I know you have before. If you destroyed the world, would you not have **_**created**_** a whole new world?"**

Naruto blinked, realizing that yes, he would have created an entirely new world. Albeit, there would be nothing there, but it would be new as in 'never been there before'. Then he thought of how odd it was that he could so casually think about destroying the world.

"**However, that is neither here nor there, child. Only one man has ever wielded eyes like yours before, minus the tomoe."** The voice snapped Naruto out of his thoughts. **"That man was the Rikudou Sennin; the Sage of Six Paths."**

His thoughts broken, Naruto jumped in here, hoping for some clarification.

"Who's that?"

"**He is the most powerful mortal to have ever lived. He was the founder of your race's modern ninjustu, and the creator of the clan wars. He is also the one responsible for our**_**... state**_**."**

"Your _state_? Do you mean you being sealed inside me?" Naruto grilled the fox for an answer, leaning forward in his eagerness. The Kyuubi however, merely growled in anger.

"**No, that was the complete fault of your damnable Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Although, I suppose had it not been for Rikudou, you and I would not have been around to have me sealed within you."**

Naruto leaned back, taking a thinking position. How could he not have been around? How could _they_ not be around? It didn't make sense. The Kyuubi had always existed, hadn't it? Sure, it had to come from somewhere, just like the other bijuu, but had it not been around since the beginning? But before it had said he would _reunite_ them. So maybe that meant him and the other bijuu. So that meant that the nine bijuu would have once been a single being. This would kinda make sense, because that would explain where they came from. That thought sent him reeling in surprise and awe. If the nine bijuu had once been a single being, the kind of power that it must have possessed would have been legendary! And if the Rikudou Sennin had defeated it, thus separating it into the nine bijuu, which would explain why they were separate now, the Sage must have been insanely powerful as well. And he, the little child that everyone hated, had the same eyes as him! The possibilities!

The Kyuubi watched the child think in amusement. Never before had it seen such a young mortal deduct things the way this one did, and without such clouded naiveté even! And the boy had so much potential, being the child of the bastard who had created the very technique to seal him away! Beyond that, there was something else that the bijuu noticed, and that was the very essence of the boy. Everything about the child screamed _determination, guts, _and _drive_. The boy was, without a doubt, the perfect container. If properly trained, he would _never_ lose, no matter who he fought. The fox smiled. The boy would definitely surpass even the Rikudou Sennin.

All the fox needed to do was get the child to bring the nine together again, and they would once again reign supreme over the world. And if it had to help the one with the same eyes as Rikudou to do so, then so be it. While the fox respected the power that the Rikudou had commanded, it was decidedly _not pleased_ with being reduced to such a state. If it was given the chance, it would, with a _great_ amount of pleasure, rip the Sage into a thousand tiny pieces!

However, now was not the time for such thoughts. The child was almost done thinking, and he would probably have figured out where the bijuu had come from, and the true strength that the demons had once wielded.

Sure enough, conscience returned to the boy within a matter of moments.

"So, I have these eyes, but what do they do? I mean, they gotta be useful for something, right?"

Useful? Who did the child think he was, questioning the power of the man that was able to defeat him at his prime? The fox frowned.

"**Boy, who do you think you are? Those eyes are capable of a great many powers."** At this Naruto leaned in again, the fox continuing with its tirade. **"You can change gravity at a whim, you can drain others of their chakra with just a touch. You can also rip their souls out, or even bring the dead back to life! And those are but a few abilities you now possess. **_**Nothing **_**is outside the powers of those eyes!"** Naruto's eyes were wide at the end of the explanation, anticipation and excitement clearly visible.

The fox then continued at a more sedate pace.

"**However, even Rikudou did not have that tomoe in his eyes. My only guess is that it is there because of my presence since your birth. Following that logic, for every bijuu you seal inside yourself, you will gain another tomoe, until you possess nine in total. Who knows what kind of power you will gain then."**

That last part was true. The Juubi had had the tomoe in its eye, but it also had the rings and it could not use the powers of the Rin'negan, so the demon truly had no idea what would happen when the child gained all nine. That was assuming the child gained anything at all. The only reason the fox knew that the boy could wield the Rin'negan was because he had been pushing away the fire before he had lost consciousness. The beast's train of thought was interrupted by Naruto.

"What do you mean by 'for every bijuu I seal inside myself'? Why would I seal them in me if I'm going to die. For that matter, why would I seal them in me in the first place?"

Ah, the wondrous curiosity of children. How annoying it can be.

"**As I said before, child, **_**you**_** will be the one to bring us bijuu back to our former glory. To do so, you must collect them, and seal them all within yourself. After all, not every sealing technique requires a human sacrifice. When you have done so, we will once again become the most powerful being in existence, even if we remain sealed inside you. We will once again become the Juubi!"** The Kyuubi looked elated at that, pleased at the prospect of more power no doubt. **"And you, boy..."**

"I will gain all nine tomoe, and unlock powers not seen since the Rikudou Sennin's time, right?"

The Kyuubi chuckled.

"**Most probably, yes."**

"So then, where would I find the others, if I agreed?"

The massive beast looked at the boy. This mere mortal thought it had a choice in the matter? Preposterous. Laughable at best!

'_**Although, perhaps it would serve best to play along for now.'**_

With that thought, Kyuubi launched into an explanation. **"I cannot tell you for sure where they all are, but I can give you a general idea of what direction they are in. The Ichibi will be in Kaze no Kuni, due to the amount of sand. The Nibi and Hachibi are somewhere North-East, while the Sanbi and Rokubi are directly East. The Yonbi is currently South-West, while the Gobi is North-West. The Schichibi will be North-West as well."**

Naruto was silent, mulling over his thoughts. Would it be a good idea to do this?

'_I would need to leave Konoha and travel, but would that really be such a bad thing? I mean, nobody here really cares, so it's not like I'll be missed or anything. But I don't think I'm strong enough. There are a lot of really strong ninja out there.'_

With that parting thought, Naruto asked the Kyuubi a question.

"I'd need to get stronger before I could leave to collect them. How can I do that?"

This prompted the fox to laughter.

"**Boy, I may not be as strong as I used to be, but your Sandaime Hokage could only beat me by sealing me away. I am not weak. I will train you to be the best, stronger than any mortal alive, and any that has ever lived! None shall stand before you, for all shall fall!"** The fox looked pleased at the sound of that.** "Besides, the greatest demon should only have the greatest human as its container, ne?"**

Naruto thought about this. He could have power of such magnitude, and he would use it to do what no one else could. He would be the one thing that this world needed. His mind flashed back to the woman in the alley. His resolve hardened and his eyes steeled, he asked the final question.

"When do I start?"

He had decided. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto would become a god.

To be Continued

_**A.N.**__** – So, what do you think. Again, I'm open to all forms of criticism. I hope you all enjoyed this, and I apologize for taking so long. Basically, we see a little bit more of Naruto's mind, and I hope I did a good job of making him seem smarter. I kinda liked the idea of a Kyuubi that wants to be rebuilt into the Juubi. It made sense to me, because he was originally a part of the Juubi, so I figured it would work. There's not really any action in this chapter, just some talking, sorry to disappoint any who hoped otherwise. Stay tuned for the next instalment!**_

_**~ DaDrivebyNinja signing out ~**_


	3. The Training

_**A.N.**__** - So, I got some interesting reviews. I was told I failed by someone, so that was interesting. That was probably my favourite review! Another guy criticized the way I explained the powers and such behind his eyes, and I will admit I could have done a better job, but I wanted to get the chapter out cuz I'm a lazy fuck. I'll admit, this chapter is short and incredibly boring. I would know, because I just could not bring myself to write it. So, here's the deal. I was gonna go through all the training, but I could not get the motivation for it. This means that the next chapter will be considerably longer because it will detail Naruto's escape from Konoha. Hopefully there will finally be some excitement. And I apologize for the disappointment that you will probably feel for the lameness of this chapter. At the ending author's note, I will include a list of the Jutsu that Naruto will know at the start of the next chapter.**_

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

'**Kyuubi's speech'**

'_**Kyuubi's thought'**_

"**Summon's speech"**

'_**Summon's thought'**_

The Training

Naruto frowned as he stared at training field in front of him. The other day, when he had returned home from the storm, following his discovery, he had been grounded by his parents for doing something so dangerous. They had forbidden him from eating any ramen for one month.

'_I mean, I like the stuff, but none of it for a month? What the hell kinda punishment is that?'_

He wasn't complaining by any stretch of the means, but seriously, how was that in any way, shape, or form, a punishment? And on top of that, they hadn't even noticed the change in his eyes; a rather obvious change even! Still, he was not gonna complain. Why would you, when you basically get off of doing something stupid scot-free, and having nobody notice something you wanted to keep a secret anyway? You wouldn't, unless you were some idiot who wore a kill-me orange jumpsuit. (Somewhere, canon Naruto sneezed)

'**Boy, get to work. You need to get as strong as possible, as fast as possible.' **The voice of Kyuubi snapped Naruto out of his thoughts. The fox was right; he had training to get to if he wanted to be ready to leave in the village in four years.** 'You will run around this facility as fast as you can until you drop from exhaustion. Begin.'**

With that as a signal, Naruto took off to complete his task, with only a single thought in mind.

'_What the hell did I get myself into?'_

* * *

15 minutes later

* * *

Never before had he been in such pain. When the fox meant as fast as you can go, he meant _as fast as you can go!_ It had been a measly fifteen minutes, and already he had collapsed from exhaustion.

'**Boy, get up. You're going to do push-ups until your arms give out, then crunches until you throw up.'**

Naruto froze, his mind unable to process what was just said.

'...'

'**MOVE!'**

'SIR, _YESSIR!_'

Naruto dropped, hands wide as he began his pushups.

* * *

2 minutes later

* * *

Naruto dropped to the ground, his arms quivering, body shaking in an attempt to get sweet, _sweet_ air to his oxygen deprived muscles.

'**Crunches.'**

Queue groan, and sadistic grin.

* * *

2 minutes later

* * *

Pain. A single word, four letters in length. It was hard to believe that something as insignificant as a word could mean so much. It was all he felt as he laid on the grass, beads of sweat reflecting the early morning sunlight.

Naruto's muscles screamed in protest as he gulped in as much air as he could, lungs expanding and contracting rapidly. He felt as if he was being stabbed by a thousand knives repeatedly, each round more painful, more precise, than the last. He was simply glad that he was done for the day; that he could lay here until he recovered and was able to walk home.

'**Plank'**

Naruto blinked.

'_What?'_

'**You heard me. Plank. Now.'**

'_But, I already did all the exercises you sai-'_

'**ENOUGH! I have had it with your insolence! You preach about your goals, yet you are not willing to put forth the effort to achieve them? You are a disgrace to the power of those eyes!'**

Naruto frowned, his previous pain all but a distant memory. The damn fox was right, what kind of God would he be if he wasn't willing to work hard for those goals? How many people would die because he was ill prepared for the challenges he would come to face?

'_Alright, let's do this'_

In his cage, the fox grinned; a decidedly pleased grin. The boy was all too easy to manipulate.

* * *

6 months later

* * *

'_Steady. Easy does it.'_

Our young protagonist could be found inside the same training field, standing on a rock that was jutting out just above the river's surface. He was balancing on one foot, performing kata's with wide sweeping motions, slight weights attached to his limbs, and occasionally switching between feet.

Naruto had, over the course of the last six months, become accustomed to the extreme physical conditioning his tenant demanded he go through. If he was honest with himself, he had also come to enjoy the pain that came with the training; something that he would never admit to the fox.

'**Enough, child. Remove the weights, and go sit on 'The Patch''**

Naruto did as he was told, dropping the weights into the water, the weight being just enough to keep them from getting swept away in the current. He hopped into the river, and made his way over to 'The Patch'.

'The Patch' was a slightly raised grass circle, about three meters in diameter, surrounded by dirt. This was the spot where Naruto meditated, to sharpen his mind and draw out his chakra. His eyes granted him advanced chakra manipulation, but he had so much chakra that he was below academy standards for graduates for control. This frustrated him to no end, so he sought to enhance his control through meditation. It had worked for a time, but progress seemed to be reaching a standstill. The fox did not know any type of training to increase the control one had over his/her chakra, because it was a being solely made of the substance. It had no need for a network to manipulate the energy.

'**Grasp your chakra, and move it. Remember, though humans may tell you to let it flow, if you maintain a tight grasp on your chakra at all times, you will be ready to attack at a moment's notice. Never let your guard down.'**

And so Naruto listened, taking hold of his chakra and moving through basic patterns; up, left, down, right, in circles, triangles and many other shapes. He remained in his spot for nearly two hours, simply allowing his imagination to run wild, his chakra mimicking the thoughts.

'**Brat, begin the circuit.'**

Naruto, his concentration broken by the voice of the fox, obeyed, dropping back to begin basic core exercises. The circuit was simple in design, allowing Naruto to work every muscle group just enough that he was able to build a decent level of strength. If he worked too hard, he would stunt his growth, and while the fox was able to alter some things of his body, it was to a very limited extent. The Kyuubi was unable to prevent the stunted growth through the use of chakra, so he refused to allow Naruto to do more than what absolutely necessary for the moment. It would not do to limit his potential, after all.

'**Upon completion of the circuit, walk through the village for a few hours again.'**

'_Understood'_

This was the method that they used to further Naruto's training. The purpose was to walk through the village and observe anything and everything. By doing so, he increased his sense of awareness, as well as increased the chance he would see a ninja of the village doing, or saying, something that he could use to train.

Finishing his last exercise, he decided he would do a few cool down laps to relax his muscles before he journeyed into the main part of the village.

This is what Naruto would do for the next five years, expanding his mind and body through countless hours of training.

To Be Continued

_**A.N.**__** – Well, I apologize again for the delay in the chapter, and for its poor quality. I just needed to get it out so that I could finally get to the good part. Here is the list of jutsu he will know for the start of the next chapter.**_

_**Katon: Endan (Fire Release: Fireball) – A simple ball of fire is exhaled through the mouth of the user.**_

_**Katon: Goukakyuu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball) – A larger fireball is exhaled through the mouth of the user. Size is directly proportionate to the amount of chakra used.**_

_**Katon: Housenka (Fire Release: Immortal Phoenix Fire) – A series of fireballs is exhaled through the mouth of the user. Shuriken can be hidden within each ball of fire.**_

_**Suiton: Suirou (Water Release: Water Prison) – A sphere of water surrounds the opponent and immobilizes them. More chakra must be used to trap them from a distance.**_

_**Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation) – The user travels underground to the opponent, and grabs the ankle and pulls the opponent neck-deep into the earth.**_

_**Doton: Doryuu Heki (Earth Release: Earth Style Wall) – The user releases a stream of mud from their mouth. The mud will land on the ground, and a large earthen wall will grow from the mud.**_

_**Ninpou: Kanashibari (Ninja Art: Temporary Body Paralysis) – The user paralyzes the body of the opponent with a burst of concentrated killing intent, usually through eye contact.**_


	4. Update

Expect an update within the next few days. Sorry for those who thought this was an update, but I will release another chapter within the next few days. Things for me have finally managed to calm down, so I can actually write something and not feel terrible about wasting time.


End file.
